In general, a life boat is too small to carry enough rescue signal equipment, therefore signals are often insufficient and weak.
Conventional life boats and their rescue signals are low and often hidden by waves and can hardly be seen.
Moreover, life boats are too small to equip with an engine and no mast is available for sails, the boats can only be sailed by using the manpower of the refugees aboard, therefore, it will be futile when the refugees physical strength has been exhausted.
It is an object of this invention to provide a signal balloon which can float in the air high above a life boat when said balloon is inflated with hydrogen in an emergency. A built-in tubular signal-light and the red colour of the balloon give durable signals for attention from afar during the day or night, thusly offering more chances to be rescued.
Another object of this invention is to provide a circular board at one end of the balloon for receiving the wind as a power source for sailing the life boat. Said circular board is controllable by cables by changing the angle of attack of the wind like a conventional sail. Consequently, said signal balloon is not only used as a rescue signal indicator, but also used as a power source for sailing the boat.